


On her own

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: inspired by the newest episode of god friended me a missing scene in which miles and cara seek out joy





	On her own

"Miles what brings you here?"Ali asked when her brother showed up at the bar 

"Hey girl"Ali greeted her brother's girlfriend Cara

"Hi Ali"Cara grinned cheerfully 

"Sis tell me have you seen Joy?"Miles asked her

"No why?"Ali had asked him

"We need to stop her from doing something really bad"Cara said to her

"Is this about that new friends suggestion she got?"Ali had asked the two of them

"That friend suggestion was her daughter that she gave up for adoption"Miles informed 

“If she gets to Lauren and tells her the truth things can change in a bad way"Cara expressed her concern

"Lauren already has two adoptive parents whom love her and that's the family that raised her"Miles said to her

"This could tear them all apart"Cara explained 

"Lauren might not be ready to find out that her mother is Joy"Ali replied piecing it all together

"Maybe with time on her own"Miles replied


End file.
